


Ways to Say I Care

by blessedbookworm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Endgame who?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wow these boys aren't great at communication, You will find none of that here, infinity war who?, spiderson, what is angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbookworm/pseuds/blessedbookworm
Summary: They never say the words implicitly, but there is never any doubt that they mean it.-This is part of an ongoing project exploring the many ways Tony and Peter show that they care about each other. Based on the five languages of love:Words of AffirmationPhysical TouchQuality TimeActs of ServiceGift Giving





	Ways to Say I Care

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Each chapter is going to focus on how Tony and Peter communicate using one of the five languages of love. If you have any suggestions or requests, please let me know!
> 
> Not beta-ed because I'm impulsive and wrote this chapter in about 45 minutes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**_Peter_ **

 

Peter Peter didn’t hold back his thoughts. He openly expressed his praise and amazement at any and every opportunity.

 

Tony remembered the first time he had invited the kid into his personal lab, the endless stream of curiosity and wonderment spilled un-dammed and flooded into the empty spaces Tony wasn’t aware were there. He watched the kid bound excitedly around the room, flitting from table to workbench to machine, taking care to not touch anything as the list of questions coming from his mouth grew. Tony kept his distance, following a few feet behind the bouncing bundle of energy, and answering every question with equal parts pride and amusement.

 

“Ohmygod, is that a color-charge top mass accelerator? I thought the only ones in the world were in Texas and Russia!” Peter yelled, practically vibrating out of his socks with excitement when he came to the south-east wall of the lab. The machine was roughly the size and shape of a 70’s refrigerator with large knobs lining the bottom third as well as the glass window into the belly on beast. He made a motion to touch the exterior, but aborted the motion about halfway through remembering the promise he had made to Tony to not touch anything without permission.   
  


Tony placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, not bothering to hide his chuckle. “Well, those are the only two on public record. I have this one here, and I’m fairly certain there is one in development in India.”

 

Peter turned his gaze from the machine to face Tony with great difficulty, clearly wanting to investigate it further. “Mr. Stark I gotta say, this is seriously so cool. Like, how did you get it? Did you build it? Did you get Dr. Banner to help? How do you get the neutrons to stabilize when you are doing mass calculations? Aw, man, this has got to be the coolest thing that has ever happened to me, Mr. Stark. Thanks again for letting me come to your lab. I know that we are here for my suit but this is, wow, amazing! Your lab has to be the most advanced singular room on the coast, maybe even the most advanced in the states!”

 

“Just the states? Sounds like I need to up my game, underoos. Come on,” Tony said, patting the kid’s shoulder before steering him to the left, “We are going to be working on the station back here. I’ve gone ahead and had DUM-E clean everything up, so we should be able to get that left web-shooter sorted out.”

 

-

 

It was hours later that Tony received the text. It was short, simple, to the point yet the words stayed with him for the next few days- causing a small smile on his face and a warmth in his attitude that left his employees wondering if their boss had been body snatched by an alien.

 

_ Thank you again for letting me come to the lab Mr Stark. I know how hard it can be for you to take time out of your day and I appreciate that you made time to help me with the suit.  _

_ Sleep good zzzz _

  
  


-

 

**_Tony_ **

 

Tony Stark was different with his words. His words carried weight, carried power. He was less free with his praise. He had gone through enough in life to no longer hold back vocalizing his displeasure and was quick to make his thoughts known. 

 

As lab time with Tony grew more frequent, Peter adjusted to his mentor’s blunt and sometimes abrasive judgement. Tony wasn’t cruel, but Peter had idolized him for years and every disappointment struck like knife through the heart.

 

“Come on, kid. I know you can do better than that.” Felt like a swift kick to the back of his knees.

 

“That’s it. We’re done for the day. Next time be prepared to focus for more than two seconds straight.” Felt like a blow to the stomach.

 

“I thought you went to a genius school, underoos. This looks like it was put together by a toddler that is still learning to color inside the lines.” Felt like an arrow piercing his lungs.

 

The worst was when Tony didn’t say anything at all. When he would look at Peter straight in the eyes and shake his head in disappointment. That was more crushing than the time a building dropped on him. 

 

-

 

When Peter did receive praise, there was nothing on the Earth that could pull him down from the high.

 

-

 

One of the best days of his life was the Academic Decathlon Nationals. The whole team had taken a bus to Pennsylvania for the weekend to attend to competition. The competition would take place all Saturday as the top 8 schools in the country faced-off, bracket style, until the final two teams remained.The final two would go head-to-head Sunday morning with the winner being determined at the end of the final round. 

 

It was Sunday morning, and Midtown had successfully defeated both of their opponents the day before. Which qualified them for the final event. 

 

Which was going to start in 20 minutes. 

 

Which Peter was _ freaking out _ about.

 

To be fair, he wasn’t panicking any more that the rest of the team was because finals are a Big Deal. Not only would their team receive trophy and extra funding if they won, but the winning team would win personalized letters of recommendation from the National Board of Academic Decathlons to use on their college applications. Like was said, it is a  _ Big Deal _ .

 

MJ was handling the stress well. She had only threatened Flash twice that morning, and was hiding her shaking hands by flipping through her note cards as she quizzed the team as a warm up.

 

Peter was not handling the stress well. Since they had left the hotel that morning he had to excuse himself three times to step outside and try not to hyperventilate. Well, four times now. 

 

“Just be back 5 minutes before we start,” MJ had dismissed him.

 

As he stepped outside, Peter felt a buzz of an incoming text message in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, eyebrows rising to his hairline at the text from Mr. Stark.

 

_ Don’t forget to breathe kid. You’re going to do great today. I believe in you underoos _

 

-

 

“The score is tied. The final question for the win: One lane of a two-lane highway can be modeled by the equation y-2=⅔(x+5) What equation could model the other lane of the highway, if it runs right alongside of the first lane?”

 

An electric pause was felt in the packed auditorium. Sweat beaded on brows under the hot stage lights. The audience waited with baited breath for the answer.

 

The silence was broken as a hand slapped down on a buzzer.

 

“Mr. Parker” called the adjudicator.

 

“The equation would be y=⅔(x)-10.”

 

“That is correct, Mr. Parker. Congratulations Midtown School of Science and Technology, you are the champions of the 2019 National Academic Decathlon.”

 

The hush of the room broke in a cacophony of sounds as students, parents, and teachers alike cheered, cried, laughed, and embraced. Ned jumped up and pulled MJ, Peter, Abe, and Cindy- who had tears running down her cheeks- into a group hug as they whooped and hollered in celebration. The hug was eventually broken as the adjudicator presented them with the trophy as well as handshakes and more congratulations. Peter beamed into the cameras as the team’s picture was taken by the reporters who had come to write on the event. He could hardly wait to call Aunt May and tell her that they had done it. They had won! 

 

After the pictures and the embraces were over, the team left the stage to meet Mr. Harrington with who had been sitting with the alternates in the audience. As he was stepping off the last stair however, Peter found himself being tugged away from the group to a partially hidden corner by a hand on his wrist. Before he had a chance to panic, he was spun around to face a hilariously disguised Tony Stark.

 

His mentor, Tony Stark,  _ Iron Man _ was wearing a green bowlers hat, Miami beach over-sized sunglasses, and an atrocious purple and yellow tracksuit. 

 

“Wha- Mr. Stark? What are you doing here? I thought- well-  Miss Potts said that you were in Bangladesh this week. What- how- what are you doing here?” Peter stuttered having been caught off guard.

 

“What, can’t I take a small break to see my favorite intern prove that he is the smartest kid in the world?” Tony said with a smirk, patting a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

 

Peter blushed as the words, looking down in a vain attempt to hide the growing smile on his face. “Mr. Stark, I’m your only intern,” he mumbled to to the ground.

 

“Further proof that you are the best, kid,” Tony said before moving both of his hands to either side of Peter’s head and tilting the face up so their eyes meet. “I’m proud of you, Peter. You did good today. Well, today and everyday, but don’t you dare repeat that or I’ll make you clean up DUM-E’s messes for a month.”

 

Peter’s heart soared, “Only if you and I can go get celebratory ice cream after this, Mr. Stark.”

 

“It’s a deal, kiddo.”


End file.
